


She Likes Girls

by brbcrafting



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, i may add in some tomco, i'm gay okay, the tomstar is over in the first few paragraphs, this may continue later?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbcrafting/pseuds/brbcrafting
Summary: Star is at the most exciting party of her high school career, and she ends up breaking up with Tom! But don't worry, not all is lost...





	

**Author's Note:**

> She's feeling lonely, feeling in.  
> She met her on the dancefloor,  
> She knew she had to have more.  
> \- Metro Station, She Likes Girls

"C'mon, Star, it wasn't that bad!" Tom reached for Star's wrist, but she was walking too fast for him to get a good grip. "Don't leave yet, you were having fun!"

Bass-boosted music rattled the windows of the house behind them. Star was already down the driveway, her jacket clutched in her hands, before she realized she was running. The party had been hectic, and she'd been at the center of it, blasting the lights so they went into a color-changing hyperdrive and laughing with dozens of people she barely new. Until Tom went and ruined it all.

She stopped suddenly and Tom screeched to a halt so he wouldn't bump into her. "You threw him into a table," Star monotoned. She stood motionless, save for the barely noticeable tremble of her hands, and allowed herself to look over her shoulder at Tom. 

He didn't look the slightest bit apologetic, but he did seem upset, and that almost softened her. But she looked away again and smoothed out the front of her dress. It was the dark teal one that Tom wasn't a big fan of, but it was Star's favorite, with a pattern of tiny white clouds around the hem and streaks of colored sequins crisscrossing the skirt. Maybe she shouldn't have worn it to a casual high school party, where there was the risk of beer getting spilled on it. And the risk of getting catcalled.

"He was checking you out! He whistled, Star, what was I supposed to do?"

Star whirled around. "I dunno, let me handle it? I can take care of myself, Tom." Star waved her wand in the air. "See this? It's kind of my birthright, and I'm pretty handy with it, if I do say so myself."

Tom shuffled his feet and mumbled, "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"And I don't want anyone innocent getting hurt! I think you broke his arm, Tom, and that's not okay! You need help." She'd been telling him this for months now. Tom got angry over the smallest things, from someone eyeing him wrong on the street to a dog barking at him over a fence. He hardly ever let Star fend for herself, even though she was the one with the wand.

Tom scoffed. "I can't believe you."

"And I can't believe you!" she cried. "Just go home! I'm going back inside, and I'm going in alone. Come back if you want, but I'm not talking to you and I'm not dancing with you."

"Starship - "

"No." Star brushed, none too gently, past him. Tom stuttered something out, but she ignored him. She was going to go back to the party and find Marco and Jackie and have the time of her life, because even though this house was no Bounce Lounge, it did have a pretty great dance floor.

Marco grabbed her as soon as she walked in the door. "Hey, are you okay, Star? Looked like you two had a fight."

Star smiled. "I'm great, Marco! Where's Jackie?"

"She's in the bathroom. She used regular eyeliner instead of sweat-proof, so she's fixing it. Are you sure you're okay?" Marco looked up. "Hey, new kid."

Star looked up too, and caught the eyes of the 'new kid' Marco had referred to. The girl wore a yellow skirt, matching olive-green shirt and beanie, and a light blue jacket. Her hair was cropped short and flared out at the edges. Star's eyes met the unfamiliar girl's from across the room, and she couldn't help but notice the color. Brown, not gold-flecked brown or almost-black brown or light brown, but a smooth, cocoa brown.

The girl winked. Star looked away, blushing furiously.

"Star? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah yeah yeah, I'm fine," Star replied hurriedly. "Look, I'll be right back. If Tom comes in here, tell him you don't know where I am." She started walking, but Marco grabbed her shoulder.

"Star."

Star looked back at him. Marco's face seemed calm, but his eyes were worried, and she immediately felt guilty. He'd just wanted to go to a party and talk to Jackie and have fun, and now she was stressing him out with her Tom issues. She sighed and reached out, pulling him into a quick hug.

"I'm okay, Marco, trust me. We broke up. I'm not going back to him until he stops acting like a jerk. Okay?" Marco nodded. "Okay. I'll be back. Dance with Jackie for me!" She let the last word trail off as she darted away with a grin on her face. She knew she'd left Marco blushing at the thought, and she hoped he'd take her suggestion.

The new girl hadn't gone far; in fact, she was just at the punch table. She reached for a solo cup and reached for the ladle.

"It's spiked, by the way," Star informed her. The girl looked up, not the slightest bit surprised.

"LSD?"

"Nah, Mewnian corn syrup." The girl raised an eyebrow. "It's addictive! Super sugary, kind of alcoholic, it's what we always give the warnicorns before battle." She shrugged, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. "I, um, accidentally let the football team get ahold of it."

The girl looked confused for a moment, then snorted. "I like you. I'm digging the fantasy humor, girl." Star's eyes widened.

"Fantasy? Oh!" Star chuckled. "You must not go to our school."

"Tomorrow's my first day," the girl said. "Name's Janna. I just moved here."

"Star Butterfly." Star stuck out her hand to shake, and Janna took it.

"What's with the wand?" Janna asked. She set down her empty cup and instead reached for a bottled water, then a bag of chips. Everyone had been bringing snacks and dumping them around the table in the hopes that the party would last longer with more food. So far, it was working.

Star waved the wand casually. "Oh, this? I never leave it anywhere, it's kind of valuable. As in, I would probably be disowned if I lost it! It first belonged to my great-great-great-great-great-great-great- "

"Whoa, I don't need the history lesson," Janna said with a wave of her hand. "So does it work?" She tossed a handful of potato chips in her mouth and leaned back against the wall casually. She almost seemed... bored? No, that wasn't right. It was like she was disinterested on the outside, but Star could tell Janna was listening intently.

"Does it work?" Star asked. "Of course it works!" She whirled around and pointed the wand at the center of the crowd of dancers. "Rainbow butterfly extravaganza!" A blast of glittering butterflies filled the air, and the partygoers cheered, "Star, Star, Star!" as the insects refracted light all around the dance floor, creating rainbows that crossed over their heads.

"You're welcome, guys!" She looked over her shoulder at Janna. "I'm kind of a magical princess from another dimension."

"Dude. That's the coolest thing I've heard all day. Can you do this stuff at school?"

Star giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I mean... I shouldn't, my mom would kill me, but I totally do!" Janna raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Rebel, huh? I like it." Janna jabbed a finger at Star. "You're pretty cool, actually."

"Really?" Star could feel herself blushing. "Th-thank you!"

"Hey, Star!" It was Marco. He nudged her with his elbow. "Come back and dance! Jackie's about to start a conga line!"

"I, um..." Janna motioned: 'Go on'. Star smiled at her shyly. "Okay, I'm coming. I'll be back, Janna!"

As soon as they were out of earshot, Marco shot Star a sly look. "You like her, don't you?"

"Whaaat?" Star refused to look him in the eyes. "Not one bit! She's just... kinda cool, is all. She's nice."

"You've got the look I get around Jackie, you know," Marco countered. "C'mon, Star, that's not a bad thing!"

Star blushed. "Really?"

"Really. Now go back to her and get yourself a phone number!" Marco shoved Star back towards Janna and patted her shoulder supportively. Star clenched her fingers tighter around her wand, swallowed nervously, and walked back.

"Welcome back," Janna said. She'd moved on to a pack of Little Debbie muffins, no doubt Ferguson's contribution to the snack pile.

"Hi!" Star looked down. "Hey, I was wondering... do you maybe want to hang out sometime? Like, not at school. Or another party. Just us." She sighed. "You're really pretty."

Janna's eyes widened. "Wait. Are you asking me on a date?"

"Maybe?" Star replied in an anxiously high-pitched voice.

Janna took that in. Then she smiled. And then she put down her food, walked over, and leaned closer. Star held her breath as Janna planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You like Chinese?"

"Love it," Star breathed. Her heart was going ninety miles an hour. She swore her cheeks were the same color as her heart marks.

"Next Saturday. Here's my number." Janna scribbled the digits onto Star's hand with a pen from her pocket. Pink ink. "And, Star?"

"Yes?"

"You're really pretty too." Another cheek kiss - Star nearly fainted - and Janna was pushing into the crowd, turning back for Star to follow. Star grinned, and she did just that.

Janna was a great dancer. And an even better kisser, Star decided later, when Janna, who was high on excitement, grabbed her and pulled her in for a full-on kiss on the lips. Janna's lip gloss tasted like vanilla. Her hand was calloused in some places, like she spent too much time holding a pencil. And her lips were softer than Star could ever have imagined.

Amid the dancers, with Janna holding tight to her waist, Star forgot completely about Tom. He hardly mattered anymore, not with Janna. So Star lost herself in the new girl's laugh and lips and upbeat dancing and just had fun, for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This may continue into a chaptered work if I come back to it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
